thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Sol
The Union of Sol, or the Solar Union, or the Union of Earth '''was the primary government of Earth and the Sol system. While not all inhabitants of the solar system fell under the Union, it was the main economic, cultural, and militaric force. Especially humanity's second colony, Mars, often claimed its independence from the Union. Despite their claims, they never actually became fully independent. The Union of Sol was an important member in both the Alliance of Systems and the Allied Systems Federation, as Earth served as the capital of the Federation since its foundation. After the Vrox Rampage, the union fragmented as some colonies and bases broke loose from the Systems Federation and joined the emerging human-centric Terran Unitary State. While the Union still held the strongest grasp on the Sol system, various dwarf planets became Unitary Territory. The military of the Union, the Aegis Solarum, was adopted into both the Alliance of Systems and the Allied Systems Federation as the defense fleet of the Sol System. History Saving a dying planet As humanity began to colonise their moon Luna and their neighbouring planet Mars in the mid-21st century both for scientific advancement and the fear of extinction due to the ever-growing effects of climate change, the nationstates of Earth declared that only a overarching government could keep humanity together. Due to globally high military tensions, the European Union, the African Union, and the People's Republic of China, reluctantly began working closer together and invested their combined power and authority in the United Nations. With this decision, the United Nations was restructurised to have a higher authority than before, an act that was highly opposed by the United States of America, and the Russian Federation. The military alliance between the United States and the European Union was disbanded due to the tensions around the United Nations. With this newfound power and reluctant support of most of the planet's population and economic power, the United Nations began to aggresively push preservation and reclamation of the Earth's biosphere by constructing massive fusion plants, renewable energy sources along the coasts of UN-affliated countries, and planting or replanting massive area's of forest. While the planet was in serious unrest and civilian uprising due to impaired living conditions and social welfare, some serious progress was made to preserve the planet. UN-peacekeeping forces kept the population in line with military intervention and public disciplining. More and more nation-states of Earth handed over autonomy to the United Nations to gain access to its vast economic power and to benefit from the upgraded global power and transportation grids. Despite its vast economic power, the United Nations were still rivalled by the armies of the United States and the Russian Federation, who began to work ever closer and began to grow ever more militaristic. While their ground armies were comparable, the United Nations held a vastly superior space infrastructure, controlling most of the communication satellites, orbital weapon platforms, and extraterran colonies. The United Nations were also way more sustainable in energy production, as most of the produced energy now came from either nuclear fusion power, nuclear fission power, or renewable energy sources. The United Nations continued to expand further into the Sol System, expanding its colonies and infrastructure on Luna and Mars, colonising several dwarf planets in the asteroid belt, and colonising the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. During this expansion, the United Nations Security Council was expanded and split into two organisations: the Aegis Terrarum and the Aegis Solarum, tasked with guarding Earth and Luna, and the Sol system respectively. After scientific advancements in Faster-Than-Light were published in 2065, the United Nations directed the construction of a line of scientific exploration vessels. The construction of the first ship of this line began in 2071. Due to the aggresive preservation campaigns, the effects of climate change were halted at last by the 2080's. The damage was still done, and Earth still had an unstable biosphere, but Humanity and the remaining flora and fauna species were saved for now. It would still take decades before the planet could revert to an pre-industrialisation environment. First contact and Unification The first ships of the scientific explorer ships, the Segan-line, the ESV Segan, ESV Einstein, and ESV Alcubierre, were launched in 2090, after 19 years of construction. These ships were the first ships with interstellar-grade warp drives. 6 years later, in 2096, the ESV Alcubierre discovered an alien civilization in the early stages of global industrialisation. These Aliens, the Votos, suffered from a genetic disease that would doom their species in a few decades. The crew of the ESV Alcubierre reported back to Earth and pleaded to let them save the Votos, as its was the first alien civilization that humanity ever encountered. The United Nations eventually accepted the plead, and ordered the other ships to rendez-vous with the Alcubierre to prepare for first contact. The news of aliens swept through the Sol system, and even the remaining independent nation states of Earth began to see that a united humanity was better for everyone, especially now that humanity would have to start caring for a species from another world. The United Nations, the remaining nation-states of Earth, and the extraterran colonies and stations banded together to form the '''Union of Sol. First contact between Humanity and the Votos was officially established in 2100 to hurry the development of the cure for the Votos genetic disease. Armies of translators, exobiologists, diplomats and cultural probers were sent from Sol to the Votos to assist in keeping the peace, as the Votos were initially quite wary about the newcomers from space. The Alliance of Systems By 2120, the Votos were completely cured from their genetic disorder. Humanity continued actively ascending the Votos people. Massive infrastructural plans were underway on the planet of Vota to accommodate the coming space age. Planet wide education programs had been established to teach the Votos everything about these new technologies. Due to the enormous market for teachers, philosophers, cultural interpreters, engineers and traders, a massive surge in spacefaring began for humanity. This coorperation between world led to the Alliance of Systems, a committee that oversaw issues regarding the exploration and colonisation of space by both Humanity and the newly ascended Votos. Bespite being equal on paper, the Union of Sol absolutely dominated this alliance, and the Votos had very little to no say in how affairs should be handled. Despite this, the Votos were more than happy to benefit from the extremely rapid economic and technological advancements that the humans brought with them. Especially adult and elder Votos had trouble differentiating the humans from benevolent gods and their technology from magic. The Union of Sol puppeteered the Votos homeworld through the Alliance, making sure that the Votos would not annihilate themselves accidentally with all this newfound power.